Josie Saltzman
Josette "Josie" Olivia Saltzman is a major recurring character on The Vampire Diaries, a guest character on The Originals, and a main character on Legacies. She is one of the triplet children of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin, the others being Lizzie and Luke; she is also the younger half sister of Eddie Saltzman. Due to Josette's death, she was carried via surrogacy by Caroline Forbes. Her existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the triplets. However, in Best Served Cold, it was revealed that the Gemini Coven transferred the triplets into Caroline's womb. Since then, she has been raised by both Alaric and Caroline. Josie Saltzman is a member of the Saltzman Family and the Parker Family and a member of the Forbes Family and the Salvatore Family, due to being Caroline's surrogate daughter and Stefan Salvatore being her former step father. Early History Josie was born on March 15, 2014 as a set of triplets with her sister and brother, Lizzie and Luke. She is the daughter of Alaric and Jo, and the surrogate daughter to Caroline. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Throughout The Originals Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, she, Lizzie, and Luke are first seen waving at Caroline as she gives a tour. Later, she, Lizzie, and Luke are talking to their mother about having them siphon The Hollow out of Hope to save her life, but also bargain with her. They want phones and Josie wants to get rid of the skirts due to it being against feminist values. Before they can talk to Klaus; Alaric shoots an arrows through hid chest and they look at him. At night, they begin the spell to siphon and once it's out of Hope and in Aurora, Alaric takes his children away. Throughout Legacies Personality One third of the powerful Gemini triplets, Josie is level headed, borderline brilliant, and comfortable in her pansexuality. Though well like and her sister's social equal in every way, Josie is content to play second fiddle to her sister Lizzie. With Gemini's prone to bipolar behavior, the stable Josie is quick to protect Lizzie when her sister starts to go off the rails. Having never known their biological mother, the triplets were raised by Caroline Forbes. Now at this key time in their development, with their mother often absent, their need for their father's approval and love is heightened. Alaric's bond with Hope Mikaelson, and having to share his attention with the rest of the school, has lead to each daughter alternately striving for perfection and acting out. In general, Josie is the calm to her sister Lizzie's storm. Physical Appearance Josie is a pretty young woman with brown hair and eyes. She also has an athletic build and light skin. Josie often wears her hair up, mostly in a simple, loose ponytail, but she once wore it in messy twin buns for a football game. Powers and Abilities Josie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner. Weaknesses Josie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships Family Alaric Saltzman & Caroline Forbes Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are Josie Saltzman's parents. Alaric is Josie's biological father and Caroline is Josie's mother, but not her biological mother. Josie's ancestry is made up of bloodshed and a witch coven, which was decimated about a year prior to Josie's birth. After Josie's biological mother (Jo Laughlin) was killed by her twin brother, the Gemini Coven placed Josie's fetus into Caroline. Alaric and Caroline found out about this a few months after the Gemini Coven's massacre and they agreed to raise Josie (along with her triplet siblings; Lizzie and Luke) together. Today, Josie now lives in Mystic Falls and at a magical boarding school, which she grew up in as well. As a siphoner/witch, Josie grew up with her parents running her magical school, the Salvatore Boarding School, while they helped to raise her. Currently, Alaric is the only one raising Josie extensively because of Caroline's involvement in school-recruitment in Europe. Josie misses her mother, but she visits Caroline whenever she can, which Josie did so at least once, on Legacies. Josie is now coping without her mother and her father is more involved with running the school as of late, which puts the burden of assisting Lizzie on Josie. However, Josie still loves her parents and spends her time helping Lizzie, so that way, they're both happy even though their parents aren't as involved with them. Lizzie Saltzman Lizzie is Josie's triplet sister, closest friend, and helps Lizzie to see reason whenever she goes off the rails. They have known each other for basically their whole lives and currently go to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are their father and mother, but Jo Laughlin was their biological mother. There is a dark history in which their biological mother unfortunately paid the price from with her life. Also, both siblings are descended from a dark history involving their magical lineage, which is partly due to their siphoner heritage. Despite this dark history, Josie is growing and learning to control her magical powers with Lizzie and Luke. Josie is also learning to become more comfortable with herself with Lizzie by her side though between the two, Lizzie is more outspoken and demanding, so much so that Josie is content to play second fiddle. This is notable when Lizzie outright assumed that she'd be voted on to the school's honor council, without question from her sister. Josie implicitly helped Lizzie campaign and was forced to endure listening to Lizzie asking Rafael out as a deal if she voted with him to have Landon stay. However, Josie is surprised that she won over Lizzie, due to Penelope's influence. However, over the course of her friendship with Hope Mikaelson and reigniting her relationship with Penelope, Josie begins to stand up to his sister more and has opened up about how much her sister puts her through. Their relationship becomes strained when Penelope has to leave the school and Lizzie hid the fact from Josie. Angered by this and seeing her sister for the person that she is, Josie turns her back on Lizzie, even culminating in a magical fight between the two that Josie wins. Luke Saltzman Eddie Saltzman Penelope Park : "I’m still nursing a wounded soul." : — Josie to MG about her then-broken relationship with Penelope in This is the Part Where You Run. Penelope is Josie's ex-girlfriend and frenemy. The history of their former romantic relationship isn’t known yet, but it has been stated several times that Penelope hurt Josie prior to their relationship ending. Josie despises Penelope and calls her "evil" every time she irks her. Josie is furious at both Penelope and MG when she catches them making out. As revenge, Josie sets Penelope on fire with a spell, burning her hair. Later, Penelope confronts Josie about burning her hair and states that she likes her new hairstyle, which further annoys Josie. Despite their cat-and-mouse game, Penelope, in her own way, still cares for Josie. Penelope believes they will never have a real relationship because she spends all of her energy taking care of Lizzie - a black hole of time and energy and love, just sucking it all up and never giving any of it back. Penelope resolves that if Josie won't stand up for herself, she'll burn Lizzie's world down around her. This proves that Penelope still cares about Josie. The feelings are also slightly mutual as Josie claimed to be "nursing a wounded soul," in reference to Penelope. Penelope helps rescue Josie after she was buried alive by a 'possessed' Jo. After the whole ordeal, Penelope reveals to Josie that she's selfish and wants Josie for herself. Josie then reciprocates and the two kiss. After this, things between Josie and Penelope are quite awkward due to Josie avoiding conversing with Penelope about their complicated relationship issues. They have awkward conversations here and there, as well as Penelope escorting Josie at the Miss Mystic Falls contest. However, Josie ticks Penelope off by purposefully losing the contest to follow her sister’s wishes, which Penelope has had enough of. Josie finally reconciles with Penelope when she finds out her ex-girlfriend is transferring schools overseas, partly due to her finding out about Josie and the Merge. They share a heartfelt and tearful ‘good-bye,’ which leaves their relationship out in the open for possible a future together. Rafael Waithe As soon as Josie met Rafael, she and her sister, Lizzie, took an immediate liking to him. Josie and her siblings gave a tour of the Salvatore Boarding School. Josie soon tells Lizzie she can go for a romantic relationship with Rafael, but this still disappoints Josie being she took a liking to Rafael too. Josie later met up with Rafael at a school party and they talk for a bit, which causes Josie to think about him after their conversation. Two episodes later, Josie rescues Rafael from a brutal werewolf fight in which he emotional excuses himself away from her afterwards. Soon after, Josie goes to look for Rafael and finds him in the nearly-burnt down house. He yells at her in anger and physical pain to leave him alone, but she doesn't and goes to comfort him. Josie then helps Rafael to calm down, in which he's grateful for afterwards and this bonds them further. Shortly after this, they discover an unconscious body of a teen girl who was abducted by a life sized spider-monster and they too become captured by spider webs. Rafael tells Josie to magically rescue them, but she explains that she can't without siphoning from a magical source. Impulsively, Josie kisses Rafael to siphon his werewolf magic, which she apologizes for, but he admits that he was fine with it. He also said that the kiss wasn't what he expected it to be. Their kiss helps Josie to receive the magic she needs to rescue them both. After their fight with the giant spider, Josie helps Rafael set his place amongst the main werewolf group of the school. While Josie is helping Lizzie in campaigning for the student council, she awkwardly and jealously watches Lizzie ask Rafael to be her date to a party. She watches Rafael turn to her and hesitate before accepting Lizzie's request. However, Josie and Rafael are later elected into the student council. Josie later finds the decision hard to make about whether or not she should vote to keep Landon at their school. Rafael begs Josie to vote 'yes,' which only makes her decision harder. She gives her reasons to the council that Landon has put her family in danger, whether it be indirectly or directly, and she voted 'no.' This infuriates Rafael and he claims that he is done with her and the rest of the members of the council. Josie watches Rafael as he storms out of the council meeting. Hope Mikaelson Hope met Josie when she and Eden moved to Mystic Falls and for a decade their relationship was distant and cold, mostly because Hope used to distant herself from Josie. However, after Hope's mother and uncle died, they became closer and eventually became friends. Despite this, Josie harbored a secret crush on Hope, having once tied to tell her with a note but immediately regretted the decision due to Lizzie and her goals to go for whoever Josie liked. Josie attempted to burn the note with a fire spell to conceal her feelings, but set Hope's room on fire and convinced Lizzie that Hope said mean things about her "episode", leading to their mutual dislike for one another. Although Josie's involvement with Lizzie's and Hope's issues with one, Josie and Hope have developed a friendship. Hope tried to cover for Josie when they practiced dark magic together. Sometimes their friendship seems to make Lizzie (Josie's quadruplet sister) jealous, mostly because of Lizzie's dislike towards Hope. On Josie's birthday, Hope leaves a note and a gift for Josie on her pillow. Hope wants Josie's wishes to come true. The gift is a necklace, charmed to "make quiet things heard", showing that Hope observes Josie holding herself back, and wants her to shine. Josie smiles and blushes as she puts on the necklace, admiring it and holding the pendant. Later, the necklace's magic helps save Josie's life. Hope is shown to care strongly about Josie and defend her. Milton Greasley MG and Josie are close friends and have been for some time. They are shown hanging out and talking often. However, Josie feels betrayed when MG hooks up with her ex-girlfriend, but MG sincerely apologizes and the two share a hug. When Josie's life is in danger on her birthday, MG is desperate to help her. They often confide in each other and are friends despite MG’s mistake of hooking up with Josie’s ex-girlfriend. Other Relationships * Josie and Elena (Family/Step-Sisters) * Josie and Lilyana (Family/Step-Sisters) * Josie and Jo (Biological Mother/Former Allies) * Josie and Kai (Uncle/Niece/Enemies) * Josie and Eden (Friends/Classmates/Allies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Six *''Let Her Go'' (Mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (Mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Mentioned) *''Because'' (Mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime (Mentioned)'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Seen in the flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work (First Present Day Appearance/Birth/Flashforward) *Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Baby/Flashforward) *''I Would for You'' (Archive footage/Baby) *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Photo/Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' (Mentioned) *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (Mentioned) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' (Mentioned) *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Absences Legacies Season One * In Season One, Josie doesn't appear in four episodes: ** Death Keeps Knocking On My Door ** Maybe I Should Start From The End ** What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? ** The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do Name * Josette is a French girl name. The meaning of the name is `'God Will Increase'`.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/josette * Olivia is a feminine given name in the English language. It is derived from Latin oliva "olive". The name was first popularized by William Shakespeare's character in the Twelfth Night, but in fact, the name occurs in England as early as the thirteenth century.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Olivia_(name) * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmannhttps://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzman Trivia * In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, it is revealed by Lillian Salvatore that Jo was expecting twins, though in reality it was triplets. * It was believed that the twins (who were actually triplets) were dead due to Jo's death, however, they managed to survive after the Gemini Coven performed a spell to preserve them. * Along with Elena, Lilyana, and Dove Estelle; Josie, Lizzie, and Luke are the only characters known to have two different mothers for any reason. * She and her siblings; Lizzie and Luke; were the third on-screen birth after Nadia's birth in Katerina (flashback) and Hope, Eden, and Mila's birth in From a Cradle to a Grave. ** However; she, Lizzie, and Luke were the first to be born via C-section. * Josie is named after her late biological mother, Josette Laughlin. * Josie's middle name is after her late aunt, Olivia Parker. * Josie, Lizzie, and Luke are fraternal triplets. ** She is the female brunette triplet. * She is the first pansexual character to be featured in Legacies and the TVD Universe.https://twitter.com/lindsayjoane/status/1027689092136329216 References Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Character Category:The Originals Character Category:Legacies Character Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Legacies Season One Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Forbes Family Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Gemini Coven Category:Siphoners Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:LGBT+ Characters